Time Turner Mishap
by HGxSS Always
Summary: When doing back in time to save Sirius, Hermione and Harry travel twenty years into the past with no way to get back home except just the natural way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is own by J. K. Rowling.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that all about." Ron said laying in his hospital bed totally confused about what Dumbledore was talking about.

"Sorry Ron, but seeing that you can't walk," Hermione said as she takes out her time turner wrapping it around her and Harry's neck, and sets the time turner to take them back. Time begins to quickly flash backyard in a blink of a eye taking them back in time.

"Where's Ron?" Harry looked around the room for his friend.

"Its 7:30 where were we at 7:30?" Hermione demands, they didn't have time to waste.

"Going to Hagrid's," Harry said confused as the hospital wing doors open and a younger looking Poppy and a overweight man were bringing in a unconscious student.

"Again Horace, this is the third time this week." Poppy said cross as she examines the student.

"I know but Dumbledore doesn't do a bloody thing about it." The man called Horace said, as he narrows his eyes at Harry having just noticed him in the eoom. Hermione felt a wave of concern and confusion trying to figure out what happen, Poppy looks years younger and she doesn't recognize this man.

"Potter, your lucky if I had my way you and your friends would be cleaning the entire dungeon for the year." Horace said walking over to him.

"Sorry, Umm Professor?" Harry said looking completely confused. "But I have no idea what your talking about."

Horace looks at Harry with a glare, "Of course you don't." he said sarcastically. "Its never you or your friends, its always what do you call him... Snivellus its always his fault right?"

"Just get out of here," Poppy turned to Hermione. "and you as well." Hermione and Harry did as Poppy request and left, as they were leaving Hermione quickly glances over at the boy that Poppy and Horace bought in, he was covered in bruises and cuts. Hermione didn't know who this boy was, but she hopes they find out who did it. Once the two were outside, Harry was asking millions questions at once.

"Just shut up, Harry. Let me think," Hermione said trying to collected her thought as she takes out her time turner. "Oh on." Hermione said with worry and panic as the date reads. "March 26 1974"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers notes; Thank you to everyone following and reading and thank-you to everyone who left me wonderful reviews.

* * *

Hermione starred at the time turner looking completely bewilder and also with fright, her hand trembled as she help the time turner as shakes her head in disbelief hoping this was a dream.

"Hermione what's going on?" Harry asked sounding and looking totally confused, as there both hear the sounds of footsteps quickly making there way over.

"Potter!" A redheaded girl shouted violently as she glared with pure hate at Harry as she strikes him violently across the face leaving a big red mark.

"Ow!" Harry placed his hand over the red mark on his cheek rubbing it slowly and softly. "What was that for?" Harry said sounded confused as well as angry.

"Don't play innocent with me Potter. Like you don't know. I know you and your horrible little friends were bullying Sev again. I warned you about leaving my friends alone, Potter." the girl hit Harry once again before she makes her way inside the hospital wing, but not before giving one last glare at Harry.

"What the bloody hell is her problem?" Harry said still with hand over his cheek, before turning to Hermione. "Hermione what's going on?" Hermione takes a deep breath.

"Were in this together Harry." Hermione said looking down, then turns to look up at Harry. "I just hope Dumbledore can help us." she said with terror and worry.

"With what? Hermione what's going on?"

"This is time turner Harry," Hermione said showing him the small time turner in her hands, "Its how I've been getting to my classes all year. We were going to use it to save Sirius, but instead we travel further back in time."

"How far back, Hermione?"

"Twenty years Harry... Were in the year... 1974." Hermione said.

"1974! Is there reverse on that thing? How are going to get back home" Harry said with panic.

"No there no reverse. Are only hope is Dumbledore, I pray he can help us get back home." Hermione said, "Now we have to be careful we can't harm the future." she said as they made there way to the Headmaster's office.

"But we were going back to save Sirius, wouldn't that mess with time." Harry said.

"True, but lets just go to Dumbledore's office." Hermione said as they travelled down the hall making there way to his office, hoping and praying that Dumbledore could be of help.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers notes; Thank you to everyone following and reading and thank-you to everyone who left me wonderful reviews.

Questions; PiffyEQ, yes James is around, Lily was just angrily and thought it was him.

* * *

Hermione along with Harry were walking through the halls of the castle making their way over to Dumbledore's office, the castle didn't look that different from their time, in fact everything looked the same. It didn't take long for them get to there and once they arrived at the Headmasters office. the two started calling out random names of muggle candy for a few moments until the passage open and the two quickly made their way inside, and they found Dumbledore at his desk reading over so papers.

Hermione clear her throat to get his attention, his eyes met her. "Excuse me, Professor but we need your help." she said.

"And what can I help you with Miss... I'm sorry dear but I don't recognize you." Dumbledore said with confusion as he turns to look at Harry as well. "At first I thought you were James Potter, but I see now you are not." the Headmaster offered them both some sour candy, to which only Harry took some and Hermione politely refused and the two take a seat in front of Dumbledore.

"Well, Headmaster you don't know us because you haven't met us let." Hermione said. "I'm name is Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Potter, are you related to James Potter?" Dumbledore said.

"He's my fa-" Hermione cuts Harry off by kicking him in his shin.

"Headmaster, is there anyway you can help us?" Hermione said cutting Harry off. "You see, we are not from here."

"Where are you from?"

"1994, we were using a time turner." Hermione pulls it and shows it to him. " We were using it so we can take extra classes, and when we used it today it send us here, to 1974."

"So we came for you to help, is there a forward button? Or anything to help us get back to are time?" Harry said, hopefully as Dumbledore strokes his beard looking as he doesn't believes them. Hermione puts her I.D and shows it to him.

"See, Date of birth September 19, 1979. I'm not even born let." Hermione said. "Believe us now?"

"I don't see no reason not to believe you." Dumbledore said giving her I.D back.

"So can you help us?" Harry said.

"I'm afraid the only way to get back is the natural way." Dumbledore said sadly.

"You mean?" Hermione said in terror and worry.

"Yes, the only way back is go one day at a time until you get to the day you travelled back from, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said. A wave of terror, worry and sadness over took Hermione, her family, Ron and all her friends excluding Harry she never see any of them. While Harry was feeling the same, he was also feeling happy knowing he can save Sirius and his parents, his parents the thought of seeing them made his heart skip a beat. "This is the only was I'm afraid. But I must ask you to not damage the time line it could be deadly, unless this runs a multiverse theory but its too dangerous to take that risk." Dumbledore said as he walks over to Harry and cast a spell on him, Harry eyes and hair change to that of Hermione, and soon his features also changed making him look like a male twin of Hermione.

"What did you do that for?" Harry asked with confusion.

"Well, we can't have two people in this castle that look like James Potter. Now can we." Dumbledore said.

"Makes sense sir, some already mistake Harry for James. She thought Harry had hurt her friend." Hermione said.

"Nonsense, James informed me that what's is name again, uh yes Snivellus. Yes James inform me that Snivellus attacked him first." Dumbledore said. "Now anyway on to business, your story is that you are twins and you have just recently transferred from a different school. Since, Granger is unfamiliar name in the magical world it wil be your last name. Also which house do you belong to?"

"Were both Gryffindor's." Harry said

"So you will also be Gryffindor's as well." Dumbledore said, casting a another spell and two papers appeared and the Headmaster heads them over. "Your schedules."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers notes; Thank you to everyone following and reading and thank-you to everyone who left me wonderful reviews.

* * *

Hermione and Harry had just left Dumbledore's office, Hermione was looking over her schedule and seen they have potions first thing. Harry let out a deep sign "Well at least we don't have Snape as a teacher anymore. That's one good thing at least." he said.

"Honestly Harry, its Professor Snape." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Harry said as if he didn't listen to a word Hermione just say. "Besides, I don't care about potions anyway its really a boring and a pointless subject. I care way more about meeting my parents." Harry said with a huge smile and was filled with hope and wonder.

"Okay Harry I understand, but tried not to screw anything up." Hermione warned him, sternly as they begin making they way down to the dungeons for potions.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry said with a hints of anger.

"I'm just saying, be careful if you mess something up between your parents you might not be born." Hermione said, as a group of boys push past them basically shoving there way into her and Harry, knocking her to the ground and the boys carried on down the hall like nothing happen.

"Are you alright?" Harry said helping Hermione back up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said as she brushes the dirt off her pant leg and she turned too the direction the boys went."jerks." she said under her breath as they made their way down the hall.

"Hermione, I'm upset about not seeing Ron, Neville and the rest of are friends." Harry said sadly looking at the ground.

"I know Harry, I miss them too." Hermione said sadly looking at the ground as well. "But least were not alone." she said a gave a small smile as they arrived at potions class. Standing in the middle of the class was the same man that bought in that injured student along with Poppy. He turned to them and gave a cheerily smile.

"New student?" he asked in a cheerfully tone as he walked over to them.

"Yes sir, I'm Hermione Granger and this is my brother Harry Granger. We recently transferred here." Hermione said sticking with the story Dumbledore made for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor Slughorn. I'm sure you familiar with potions from your previous school." Slughron said smiling.

"Yes sir, but are previous potion professor was a git," Harry said and a few students laughed at his comment.

"How, how settle down class," Slughorn said turning to his class, then back to Hermione and Harry. "Well, once again welcome to Hogwarts. Since your both probably feeling a little nervous about being in a new school, you two can be potion partners." he said happy as the door to class room opens. "Oh, Young Master Snape, good to see you. How are you?" Hermione and Harry turned around to seeing there former potions master, the size of a young teen-ager.

"I'm okay Professor," Snape said before taking a seat next to a redhead girl.

"Are you okay, Sev?" She said genuinely.

"I'm find Lily, really I'm okay." Snape said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers notes; Thank you to everyone following and reading and thank-you, and thank-you to WizardSmurf for your reviews.

* * *

Potion class carried on pretty well, Slughorn unlike Severus was lot more friendly and nice, but Hermione quickly caught that Slughorn seems to only care about the smart students and pays no mind to foolish student or people who were struggling in class. During class they were making a healing potion for burns and cuts, Hermione wasn't surprised that Snape and Lily finished up only a few minutes before her and Harry.

"Excellent work, Severus and Lily as always," Slughorn smiled as he examines their potion. "Full marks." The potion master made his over to Hermione and Harry and examines their potion. "Pretty, good, full marks keep this up." he said cheerfully as he walks around to examines other people's potion. Once class was finished up Hermione and Harry were getting ready to leave as Slughorn politely stops them. "Sorry, but if haven't been shown around the castle let, I have Lily and Severus to help you." Slughorn said.

"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts." Lily said cheerfully as Severus had his nose in a book, and gave a brief look and nods to them. "Well, Sev and I will shown you around if you like?"

"Thanks, that will be lovely," Hermione said with a smile, if she going to be stuck her she might as well make some friends.

"Excellent, lets go." Lily said with a smile as they left the classroom, and Severus puts his book away and Hermione noticed Lily gave a glare at the book that Severus puts away in his bag. "Must you read that stuff, Sev?"

"I'm interesting about learning about it." Severus said, as he take Lily's bag to carry around.

"But its about dark and evil wizards and evil witches in history," Lily said.

"Your father, loves learning about the Vikings and the Huns hows that any different." Severus said, Hermione thought Severus made a good point her father loved reading about Al Capone and other famous criminal but it didn't make her father bad.

"Well, anyone this in the main entrance hall," Severus said as they way their way out of the dungeon, "that door leads to the Great Hall where we have meals." Severus said pointed at the door, and soon leads them upstairs and began showing where the classes were.

"This is where Charms are," Lily said showing them door to the class as they walked down a hallway. As they were showned there way around the castle, the boys from earlier ran into them knocking Severus to the ground, sending his books flying across the ground.

"Lily flower I have Quidditch practice, what to watch me". James smiled at Lily, "Surely that would better that hanging out with grease stain." he grins over at Severus, who was brushes over the dirt of his pant leg and was picking up his books that were on the ground.

"On the ground, seems old ugly Snivellus is finally learning his place in life, its wonderful." Sirius smiled as James laughs along with them, as Sirius turned to Hermione and smiled at her looking over her body making Hermione very uncomfortable and nervous. "What's, a good looking girl like you be hanging around that loser." Sirius grins down at Severus.

"What's with beautiful women, always pitying the unattractive and the less fortunate. Its like a sick dying animal instead of putting it out of its misery, they just pity it," James said. Hermione gripped her wand tightly, grits her teeth together and was almost attempted to hexs them, as a cane touched James shoulder.

"Malfoy" James glared at Lucius.

"You are not bothering my dear friend Severus are you?" Lucius said.

"What's it too you?" Sirius said.

"As a school prefect, it is my business now carty on before I take away points." Lucius threaten.

"Whatever, I have Quidditch practice to get too alway, see you around Lily." James said, as they ran down the hall.

"Severus my friend are you alright?" Lucius said.

"I'm okay." Severus said.

"Very, well my friend take care now and I will see you around." Lucius walked down the hall, and they soon continuing the tour. Hermione noticed the look of confusion and disbelief on Harry's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers notes; Thank you to everyone following and reading and thank-you, and thank-you to everyone who left me wonderful reviews. Also if anyone would like to help beta reads this for, I would be greatly appreciative.

Sad Harry Potter news Robert Hardy the man who play Cornelius Fudge has past away. R.I.P Robert Hardy October 29 1925 to August 3 2017.

* * *

They were halfway through their tour once they decided to stop at the Great Hall for supper, Severus made his way over to sit next to Lily. Some black hair girl noticed Severus sitting down to Lily and glared as she called out from across the table."This is the lions den, you can't sit here Snape."

"Mary, there's no rule saying he must sit with his own home, Professor McGonagall told me so herself. Severus can sit with me if he wants too." Lily said trying to sound polite as possible, as Mary shakes her head saying something under her breathe. Severus didn't may much attention to the people around him glaring at him, it was like Snape was use to the hate and it didn't bother him at all. Hermione noticed the Severus looked slightly more healthy then his older self but not by much. It was weird to see him smile, a actually true smile, not smug nasty smile but a real smile. A other thing Hermione noticed was that Severus eat barely any food, just a small amount.

"Well I hoped everyone enjoyed there supper, we can continuing on with the tour," Lily said with a smile as she leads them out of the Great Hall and then shows them to the grounds outside. The weather was nice a warm, and had a nice breeze of air felt wonder against Hermione skin as they walked to the Black Lake and then Hagrid's hut.

"Hello Hagrid." Lily said with a smile.

"Hello there, Lily and Snape," Hagrid smiled as turned to wave hello to Hermione and Harry, "Hello, there I'm Hagrid." he said with his normal cheerful smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger." she said shaking his hand.

"And I'm Harry Granger, me and my sister just recently transferred here" Harry said smiling shaking his hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, its the best school of magic in the world as well as the safest placing in the world." Hermione, noticed Severus rolling his eyes at that comment.

"It was nice meeting you, and I hope you enjoy Hogwarts," Hagrid said with smiled as they said there good buys.

"Mr. Hagrid is a nice guy, but he does have a hard time telling what's dangerous and what isn't." Severus said, Hermione could agree with Severus on that, sure Hagrid is a very nice man but he does have a hard time seeing that dangerous animal is in fact dangerous.

"Look over its Professor McGonagall, she is Head of Gryffindor House like Professor Slughorn is Head of Slytherin." Lily said as they quickly made there way over to Minerva.

"Hello, Professor." Lily said.

"Good Miss Evans, Mr Snape are these two the new student I heard from Dumbledore about." She said.

"Yes, Professor. I am Hermione Granger and this is my brother Harry Granger." Hermione said.

"I hope you too will serve Gryffindor well, I don't take any foolishness." She said with a glare.

"We will try are best Professor," Harry said, and shortly after McGonagall took her leave and they continuing with there tour of the grounds, showing them the Greenhouses, the Quidditch pitch, and the other areas before making there way back into the school and soon open to Gryffindor tower.

"And this is the end of are tour. This here is the entrance to Gryffindor Common room its where we sleep and can spent are free time in. To get in you most say the password, also you have to be a teacher or a Gryffindor to get in." Lily smiled as turns to Severus, "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow, bye Sev." she smiled, making Severus blush a little, it was weird for Hermione seeing Severus acted normal and show feelings.

"Good night Lily," Severus said as turns to Hermione and Harry, "Good night, welcome to are school," Severus said before taking his leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers notes; Thank you to everyone following and reading and thank-you, and thank-you to everyone who left me wonderful reviews. Also if anyone would like to help beta reads this for, I would be greatly appreciative. Story will have James and Sirius bashing.

* * *

Hermione and Harry follow Lily inside at common room, James and Sirius were sitting on the couch carrying on about something, Hermione had to hold Harry be his arm tightly pulling him back as he catch a glimpse of Pettigrew, "Harry calm down." Hermione said quietly, "Attacking him will only cause trouble." she said letting go of his arm.

"Hello, beautiful nice have more pretty face's around here," Sirius said looking over Hermione.

"Please don't look at me like that," Hermione said glaring at Sirius, who just playfully smiled back at her.

"Whatever you say, kitten." Sirius winks and flirtatiously smiles at Hermione, making her a little nervous and creeped out.

"Leave her alone Black!" Lily glaring angrily at Sirius, "Stop creepy out were girl you see!"

"I don't creepy out were girl I see," Sirius said in childish matter, Hermione and Harry were bewildered to wonder how in world was Sirius friends with Lily in the future, this was just as puzzling as Snape beings friends with Lily.

"You do so, Black!" Lily said.

"Its not creepy if they like it," Black said as playfully looked at Hermione, "Besides I only flirt if there beautiful." he said looking over Hermione again. Hermione felt her anger raises a little, she hated bigot sexist remarks that Sirius was making.

"I told you to stop looking at me like that creep," Hermione said glaring at Sirius, who once again believed that Hermione is playing around, smiled back with a teasing smug smile on his lips. Lily walked over to Hermione.

"I can show you were you can sleep," Lily said, Hermione was relieved to have a excuse to leave smiled and nods politely at Lily and followed her to the girl's dorm. "Hello, everyone this is Hermione Granger, You met her earlier today in potions." Lily smiled, as Hermione waved and smiled nervously at her new roommates. "Hermione, this is Mary and Alice."

"Hello, welcome to Gryffindor." Alice said with a smile, walking up to shake Hermione's hand.

"First thing you need to know is Sirius, in my. So hands off!" Mary said who was laying in her bed glaring at Hermione, "And don't you listen to Lily about Snivellus. He's a bad egg and a ugly one at that."

"Mary! Look I know Severus is not the nicest guy, and he far from looking good. But he doesn't deserve this." Lily said, as Hermione finds herself on empty bed to lay down on.

"Good night," Hermione said, as she tries getting some sleep, but her throught about her parents, her friends and Crooks came over her, and knowing she will probably never seen them again broken her heart, and she struggled to get some sleep.


End file.
